FNAF human kids?
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: i regret nothing. i also suck at typing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy woke up on the show stage. "What happened?" He asked as he sat up. The world seemed bigger. Then he realized "I'm smaller!" He yelled as he looked over his body. He was a 12 year old boy. He started panicking before he heard the front doors open. He turned towards them and saw Bonnie walking through the doors. "Why is everything bigger?" She asked aloud. "Bonnie!" "Freddy! Why are you a kid?" "Why are you a kid?" "Wait. What?" Bonnie looked over her body. "What happened?" Freddy then smirked. "Goldie!" He called. "Yeah?" Goldie said appearing. He was the same age as freddy. "Why are we kids?" Goldie blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I... Um... Accidentally cast a spell that erased the worlds memory of us being humans, and it also turned us into kids, which also made us not be able to turn back into robots so now your basically a twelve year old mother and father, and so am I." Goldie said facepalming. Then teddy and blu appeared. "I also forgot to mention, I made the pizzeria invisible to humans, except us, and they don't remember anything about freddy fazbears ever." "Why." Freddy said. Then the doors opened again. Mike and Jeremy walked in, along with mr fazbear, Jenna, and Lilly. "That can see it too." Goldie said. Mikes eyes widened. "What did you do!?" "Nothing." Goldie said. "This is a little weird." Jeremy said. Lilly walked up to freddy. They were now the same height. "Why are you sixth graders?" She asked. "Long story." Freddy said. Then foxy ran from the back room. He tackled Goldie out the door and pinned him with his foot. "What did you do." He demanded as he pressed harder. Freddy ran out and tackled foxy off the cliff. Once they landed foxy was on the bottom. Freddy teleported them back to the top of the cliff. "What was that fo-" freddy smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up." Freddy sat on the edge of the cliff and looked down at the school. A large amount of kids were walking in. "You'll have to go there too." Mike said. "But we already have artificial intelligence. We can literally hack into stuff with our heads. We have almost infinite knowledge." "Then what's nine plus ten?" "Nineteen." "Dang it. I thought you would say twenty one." "Riiiight." "Real time. What is 612543 times 109837475?" "6.7280176e+13." "Really?" "Yep. Look it up." "Lilly was shocked. "Can you teach me to do stuff like that?" "If you benefit from a murder incident that allows you to be a robot that can turn into a human, then we'll talk. But I can teach you a few things." "I understand that you were murdered, but what about the turning into humans part?" "Ask Mari." "I'll do that." A semi truck then pulled in. "Are you sure this is where you want the delivery?" He asked mr fazbear. "Positive." The man wheeled out two crates. Once they were out, the man drove off. Mr fazbear opened the crates and flipped on the two new animatronics. "Why is there a silver and bronze freddy?" "Just because there can be."

Silver: inspired by paxitron

Bronze: inspired by mikehasmorehi20084 (my brother. He changed his name.)

once they were on. Goldie sneezed and accidentally did the same thing to them. "Geez Goldie." Freddy said.

Remember. The color shirt that their wearing is the same color of their fur/hair.

so bronze freddy had a brownish gold (bronze) shirt and shiny brown hair.

silver freddy has a silver shirt and silvery black hair.

they both collapsed. Freddy was instantly next to bronze freddy catching him. Goldie caught silver freddy. "I'm going to call you argentum and aereus." "Why?" "Shut up aurum." "But why?" "Because that means silver and bronze In Latin." "I'm guessing aurum means gold?" "Yep." "I like that. I'm gonna keep it." "Time to go to school." Mr fazbear said. "But mr faz-" "I'm not joking. They don't even know who you are. Besides, wouldn't you want to show off how smart you are?" "Not purposely." "Just go with mike." "It's at the bottom of the cliff. I can walk."

a long and boring journey later. Wait, I meant short and boring.

freddy and his group were at the school. Freddy held two fingers up to his ear. "I've already enrolled you all, just go inside, and the teachers will direct you." "Fine." He said walking through the doors.

AN: soooooo, what did you think? If I get five positive reviews or PM's that say they want me to continue it, I will do so.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later.

freddy, Bonnie, foxy, and chica had gained some popularity during the last week, and a battle of the bands was coming up, and first prize was 100$.

"why such a big prize?" Freddy asked looking at the poster. "No clue." Bonnie said. She then took out her phone. "Your taking care of skyler and Lillian right?" "Yes, as I've said the last 27 times you've called this week." Mike answered. Freddy laughed. Bonnie shot him an angry look. "Sorry. Just, it's funny. Ask foxy. He'll say the same about chica calling Jeremy." Bonnie looked away and blushed. "Hey everybody, look!" A voice said. Freddy turned to face the jerk of the school. "It's Fronnie." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It's your couple name." "Shut up." "What did you say?" "I said, shut your godd*mn face." "I hope to see you at the battle of the bands. I'm going to crush everyone there with my music skills. Especially you." He said forming a fist. "Lucky for you," freddy said. "I just got a pair of metal fists about... When I was born." "Show me." Freddy punched him in the gut. He doubled over. "My god you are a freak freddy." He said before walking away. "I know I am."

later that night.

the battle of the bands was gathering. Freddy and Bonnie were sitting by the front to watch people play music, and watch winter completely blow. He had done a terrible job and the last people were going to the stage. Then foxy ran up to them. "The last act is us and we need you to be up there." Freddy and Bonnie stood up and walked with foxy up to the stage. "Why didn't you tell us?" "I don't know. Ask chica." Foxy said. "What song?" "See you again, wiz khalifa." Freddy stood by the edge of the stage, Bonnie sat on a stool off to the side a little, chica sat I the back as backup singer, and foxy was the drummer/rapper. (You'll see) the curtains opened and a light shined on Bonnie, who played a short guitar solo. Then a light shone on freddy.

"See You Again"  
(feat. Charlie Puth)

 _(freddy)_  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

 _(foxy)_  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you win the better place (see you win the better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 _(freddy)_  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)  
When I'll see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

 _(foxy)_  
{Yeah}  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 _(freddy)_  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, ooh ooo oh

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh)  
{Uh}  
(Aah oh)  
{Yeah}  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
{Ya, ya}  
When I see you again  
{Uh}  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
{Yeah, yeah, uh-huh}  
When I see you again

once they stopped, the room was silent. then a single clap was heard, which led to lots more clapping, which ended up being the entire auditorium eventually. "I think we might have won."


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy and foxy were walking to a large field near a forest on the edge of the city. Foxy had a bag of different things, and freddy had a baseball bat and an axe. "This will be fun." "Don't we need someone to film?" "Call Goldie or someone." Foxy took out his phone and called Goldie. He appeared with them and had a camera. "Ready?" Freddy said as he stood at where home plate would be. Foxy took a bag of skittles out. "Your going to taste the rainbow." Freddy said. Foxy threw it. When freddy hit it, the bag busted open and skittles flew everywhere. "Wow." Foxy said as he picked one up. He ate it. "Gross." Foxy took out a tornado maker jar. He threw that. When freddy hit it, water just blew over foxy and himself. "Why did you use that?" "Never mind that. Try a pineapple." He said throwing one. When freddy hit it, it snapped the pineapple in half. One half landed in freddys hand and one half landed in foxys. "Lucky strike." He said taking a bite from the pineapple. "What else do you have?" "A glass bottle, a box of mints, some big blocks of regular ice and some dry ice to go with that, no clue why, a big thing of tic tacs, and some other stuff." Foxy took out the box of tic tacs and threw it. When freddy hit it, the tic tacs flew everywhere. Foxy caught one. He ate it. "Now the mints." It was a tin box. "Curiously strong. Just like us, appearently." Freddy said as he hit the box. The mints flew out but the box didn't break. "How dare you." Freddy said with a smile. He walked over to the box and smashed it. "That's more like it." He walked back to where home would be, and foxy threw a glass bottle at him. When it impacted, it shattered and bits flew everywhere. "That was awesome." "But this time," foxy said. "Use this axe, because we have some flour." Freddys face grew a smirk." He grabbed the axe. Foxy tossed the flour underhanded.

pizzeria.

"has anybody seen freddy?" Bonnie asked as she walked to the stage. "We can't find foxy or Goldie either." "If you see him, could you tell me?" "Sure thing." Chica said. Then out the window, Bonnie saw a large flour cloud fly into the air. "I think I know where they are."

Field.

freddy hit the flour. It arced over him before it blew outwards. "That was awesome!" Foxy said. Freddy picked up the baseball bat. Foxy tossed a block of ice. Freddy hit it. It didn't shatter, but it flew into the air and turned to steam. Freddy stood with a gape. Foxy did the same. "That was fast, but one last thing. Set a dry ice block on your head." Foxy did so. Freddy picked up his bow, turned his head away, and fired. It pierced through the ice. "That was easy." Freddy said. Then he saw a bucket of water that they had brought. "I forgot about this. Goldie, you can stop recording now." "I did." "But anyways, give me some dry ice." Foxy handed him some. He set it in the water and ran." A cloud of steam blew upwards into a mushroom cloud. "Wow." "I thought it would just bubble over." "Well, let's get back to the pizzeria. That was really fun."

when they got to the pizzeria, freddy and foxy hadn't realized that they were covered in flour, dirt, pineapple juice and some water. Freddy walked to the stage area. Nobody was there. He realized he was covered in things. He walked to his room and washed off. Foxy did the same, and Goldie wasn't dirty. Once he walked back out, he walked out front. They uploaded the video to YouTube, and it became popular quickly. "That was fast." Freddy said. "You said it." Foxy said. "I know." "A million views. How? We uploaded it like, thirty seconds ago." "I guess it was good." Freddy was about to walk back inside when he remembered. "Foxy, didn't you also buy a broken iPhone?" "Yeah, I was planning on breaking it, but we never did. Also I bought a baseball." "Let's break it." Foxy took it out and tossed it up in the air. Freddy pulled out the baseball bat and smashed it into a million pieces. "That was amazing." Foxy said as it exploded. "Wow." Freddy said. He walked over to the computer. "That is seriously insane." He said as he walked inside. bonnie was on the stage watching skyler and Lillian run around with each other. Freddy walked into the room. Bonnie waved. Freddy walked past skyler and Lillian and sat on the stage with Bonnie. (I forgot to mention it was almost nighttime.) freddy could easily tell that the window was open, because a light stream of cool summer air was rushing through it. He was about to get up when he felt Bonnie lean on his shoulder. He looked over at her. She was asleep. Freddy picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and set her down on her bed. He walked back out and saw skyler and Lillian asleep. He carried them to their bed in Bonnie's room. He walked back out and went out the front door. He looked into the air. "Mom? Dad? If you can hear me, please tell me, why am I like this?" No answer. "What would it even have been like?" He asked himself as he lied down and stared into the stars. He could almost see a shining face, staring right back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry about the huge delay, I'm on vacation and the lowest temp I saw today was 95 farenhiet. (Highest was 113, just so you know) It was miserable. BUT ANYWAAAAYS...

Freddy and bonnie were walking back to the field. freddy had a sack of flour and a glass jar filled with water. Bonnie had the baseball bat. "Basically, we broke stuff." Freddy said as he took the bat and swung at the jar. water and glass went everywhere. "You try with the flour." He said. He tossed it as she grabbed the baseball bat. When she hit it, it busted a hole in it, arced over the field, and blew up at freddys feet. He was now a white color. "We should probably go back." He said teleporting them back to the pizzeria. He disappeared into his room. Chica walked into the room. "Why isn't freddy here?" "I covered him in flour. Literally. The bag exploded at his feet." Chica started laughing. "Where are skyler and Lillian?" "In your room." Chica said. Freddy walked out of his room with a towel and was rubbing his face. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically. "No problem." Freddy walked back into his room. "So, anyways, was it fun?" "Yeah. Come on!" Bonnie said running out the door. Chica followed.

at school.

freddy was walking to his first exploratory, S.S. Enrichment. (PM me if you want to know what that is.) once he walked in, Bonnie, chica, mangle, shadow Bonnie, toy Bonnie, toy chica, springtrap and and their friends were there. "Oh no." He said. He pretended to not notice them and walk away when Bonnie grabbed him and spun him into a chair. Will, foxy, shadow freddy, Goldie, toy freddy, Gus, and their friends matches. Everyone else was sitting in their chairs strait up. Freddy put his head in his hands and sighed. "Freddy, I would like you to meet jack, Seth, Luke, Tyler, and Taylor." Freddy looked up. "Nice to meet you. Can we go now? I don't even know why you guys chose this room. I have an exploratory here." Then Goldie's face brightened. "I know now to fix something." "Which is?" "I can make it visible to the world again." "Do it then." Goldie's eyes started glowing sapphire blue. "Is something wrong?" One of Bonnie's friends asked. "Nothing, Ella." "This is normal. For the most part." Freddy said standing. Then all of them were teleported out of the building. Freddy looked up. "Can you see that building?" He asked, pointing at the pizzeria. "Uh huh." Another of Bonnie's friends said. "Also normal Abby." Bonnie said. "Let's go. I want to show skyler and Lillian to my friends. Also, their names are Ella, Abby, Anna, Lilly, you know her, and... Skyler." Freddy facepalmed. "Let's go." He said teleporting to the top. He reappeared. "Right. Take my hand." He said to Bonnie." She clutched his hand, knowing it would make her dizzy. He teleported them to the top. And eventually, everybody else was there. Freddy walked inside, only to be tackled by skyler. "Ow." He said standing. He held skyler and set her on the stage as she fell asleep. Lillian walked from the other room and towards Bonnie. Everybody else walked in. "Why do you have a purple bear as a pet?" "It's not my pet, it's my daughter!" She said as Lillian turned into a human for a second. "What are you talking about?" "Just look." She said. Freddy turned and walked to his room.

after Bonnie explained everything...

"so let me get this straight. Your animatronics who were adults at first and can turn inro humans, but are stuck as kids and in human form, and some of you are magic?" "That's pretty much the long-and-short of it." Freddy said, as he had come out of his room. Anna put a Hand to her head. "I have to say, I find that a little hard to believe." "I don't!" Lilly said. "Of course you don't. Your dad is the security officer here." Chica said. "Exactly." "I know, it's not the best place as a home." Freddy said looking around. It was starting to fall apart again. "Well I think it's all we need. Besides, as long as your here, it's home to me." Bonnie said. "Shut up." Freddy said pushing her away. Bonnie just laughed. Shadow walked into the room. He got an angry look and was about to ask why people were here. "Zip it." Freddy said before shadow could say anything. He didn't say anything. "I hate life sometimes." Springtrap said walking into the room. "Why is it now?" Goldie asked. "Guess who just showed up?" "Who?" "A bunch of random people." "Right. Well, you see-" "nobody is supposed to be here!" "Excuse us." Goldie said leading them from the room. Freddy turned back to the group of people. "Right. I'll see you later." He said before walking to the edge of the cliff and jumping. "He'll be fine." Bonnie said. "Can hold her?" Abby asked. Bonnie carefully set Lillian in her arms. "Skyler?" "Yes?" "Can you grab the bunny on the stage?" "Sure." Skyler walked over to the stage and grabbed skyler. (I just confused myself) skyler (the bunny) opened her eyes lazily. They were large eyes that were sapphire blue. "She's so cute!" Skyler (human) said. She handed skyler to Bonnie. "Is she an actual animal?" "No." "So she's your other daughter?" "Yep." "What's her name?" "Skyler." Skyler looked up. Bonnie held her hands up defensively. "I named her before I met you." Skyler leaped to the stage and Lillian chased her to the other room. Aereus and argentum (bronze and silver, if you didn't remember) walked into the room. "You cheated." Aureus said. "You cheated! But I still won." Argentum said with pride. "May I ask, what were you playing?" Foxy asked. "Basketball." "Who are they?" Lilly asked. "Right, you haven't met them. They're aureus and argentum." "What does that mean?" "Bronze and silver." "In Latin." Aureus said. "We honestly have no idea how we got here. We just woke up on the floor one day here." Freddy reappeared. "Mr fazbear... Um... Ordered you." "We used to be robots like you, right?" "Duh." Freddy glanced at skyler, and then gasped under his breath. He realized something. He grabbed Goldie and teleported them to the field. "They were in the pizzeria when you cast the spell." He said seriously. Goldie's eyes went wide. "I'm not joking. We need to fix them." "List everyone." "Seth, Luke, Tyler, Taylor, jack, skyler, Abby, Ella, and Anna. Lilly was already a kid." Goldie nodded and his eyes turned robotic for a second. "I've got that in my memory and I'll fix it sometime. Freddy sighed and they teleported back to the pizzeria. Freddy walked Into mr fazbears office. Skyler was spying on him. "Mr fazbear, Lilly's friends were all in the pizzeria when Goldie cast the spell. "He altered reality. We need to do something." Mr fazbear looked up at freddy. "Help Goldie fix it." He said before shooing freddy. Skyler bolted. When freddy stepped from the room, he could see skyler running from the scene. He teleported to the stage. "Bonnie." He said opening his eyes. They were glowing black with white pinprick dots in the middle. "I need you to control your friends. Skyler just heard something she didn't need to." He said. Bonnie turned angrily at skyler. Freddy turned at her. His eyes went back to normal. "Stay out of other peoples business or you might get hurt." He said.


	5. Enter the robot

(This chapter, and however many more are based in this area are based off the claptastic voyage in borderlands: the pre-sequel!)

i own nothing except what I own.

The next day, everyone was discussing how to change everyone back to normal, unaware of them watching. Freddy saw Goldie's eyes turn black with red dots in the middle for a second, only him noticing. "Wait. Try to teleport somewhere." Freddy said. Goldie tried, but couldn't. "Crap. Is something wrong with me?" "Your still part robot, so something must be wrong with your motherboard. "And?" "And I just realized that we have to go inside you." Freddy said as his eyes widened. Goldie froze and his eyes grew to the size of plates. "Inside me?" He weakly asked. "I mean in your digital brain, not your bloodstream, or nervous system or something like that." Goldie grew a look of relief. "Oh god. You couldn't have told me that first?" "No. But as I was saying, we need to go inside your digital brain and find what's messing it up. Anyone want to go?" Nobody responded. "Okay, well I'm going, and Goldie, you have to come."I've always wants to see what's inside my head." "Really?" "No." "I'm imagining an infinite loop cat videos. And maybe death too." "Wait. What?" "Forget it. Just press that big red button on your controls." Goldie opened his chest and pressed it. A screen came up in front of him. He typed in 'freddy' and 'Goldie'. Freddy felt his entire body disappear into pixels. He reappeared next to Goldie in a large blue room. "I look good in raw code!" Goldie said. "I don't know if I should just call you Goldie, or large collection of ones and zeros." "Goldie." "Okay." Freddy walked forward towards a door. He opened it and Goldie and him were sucked in. They flew through the data stream and landed in Goldie's mind. "That was easier than I thought. Then, a blueish version of Goldie appeared in front of him. "Hello digitized traveler! I am Goldie's consciousness, and higher CPU functions!" It said. "Take us to the core mind." "Sorry, no can do. That place is locked off, because a virus named 5H4D0W-G0LD13, A.K.A. 5G. And he is the worst." "Can you get us something to get us there?" "Let me think. Oh! Follow me!" It said before exploding to pixels. It reappeared across a large ravine. "What happens if we fall in?" "You die! Your body will get turned to pixels and get scattered across the entire system." Goldie's conciousness yelled. "We can't teleport in here!" Freddy yelled across the crevasse. "Do you see the blue thing!?" "Yeah!" "Jump on it!" Freddy jumped on it and it made him fly across the ravine. Goldie followed. "GLD_ADMIN is up here. He loves me! Hey! GLD_ADMIN!" "Data Request denied." It said. It looked like a huge version of Goldie as an animatronic with no legs and six arms to constantly keep Goldie's systems in check. "Message queued." They walked in front of it. "Hey! GLD_ADMIN!" It looked down. "What do you want?" "Me and my brother need to get into the core mind, but 5G is there." "Never mention 5H4D0W-G0LD13. Even I can't take him out. And no. You can't go to the core mind." It said before going back to work. "Well that didn't work." Goldie's conciousness said. "Follow me. I have another plan!" It teleported again. Eventually, they found it again in a room with a large black cube in it. A. Solid black version of Goldie was inside. It had red eyes. "Please, find this, and it can free me. I can help you in your battle against 5G." It said in a deep voice. It projected what looked like a key. "An override key." It said. "You need to go to cluster 00773, memory bank 2." "Where's memory bank 2?" Goldie asked. "Turn around." They were both looking directly at a door that said memory bank 2. "Okay." Freddy pushed open the door and walked inside. "Easy enough." The override key was floating there like nothing was there. Freddy reached out to touch it when it flew off into the coding. A small town appeared there. Freddy and Goldie both started walking through the town. "I don't remember this place." Goldie said. "Of course you don't!" His conciousness said appearing. "That's because you were never allowed outside." He said before disappearing. "Oh." Goldie said as he saw the tiny restaurant. "The override key is inside!" Goldie said. "I'm still getting used to this whole thing." Freddy said. They walked inside. Freddy tried to grab the override key, but it was stuck inside some kind of glass cover. "It's trapped in a frozen memory." Goldie said. "Yep." Freddy was about to ask Goldie's conciousness what was wrong when the frozen memory shattered. Thousands of voices denying anything Goldie ever did wrong were speaking. "We've only been here for like, ten minutes, and were already going to die!" Freddy said. "I didn't kill those kids!" The voice said. "I didn't let that kid die!" Then a solid form appeared. It was a blueish version of Goldie made of raw code, and was speaking many voices. "I don't regret killing those kids!" "W-what? That's not true." "I never deny anything!" "Yes I do." "I wasn't the man in purple!" "But I was!" Goldie walked over and punched it in the face. "I didn't get punched in the face!" "He just Denys everything." Goldie said to freddy. Goldie then said "I don't want to give Goldie the override key." "I don't not want to give Goldie the override key!" It then handed him the key. "Do you want to come with us?" Goldie said?" It nodded, but said "no." "We need to work on your coding." Freddy opened the hatch on his chest and flipped a few switches. He closed the hatch. The denial subroutine was going to speak a denial, when he spoke normally. "Thank you." He said. "What's your name?" "Denial subroutine." "How about, since your blue, you could be sapphyre, as a name, not the gemstone. It's spelled differently." "Can I still come with you?" "Yeah." They all walked towards the door back to where GLD_ADMIN was but appeared a really far ways away. "I guess we have to jump." Freddy said pointing to the jump pad below them.

they slowly made their way across the code on jump pads until they finally reached the big black cube. "Is this it?" Goldie asked the red eyes black freddy. "Yes. Give it to me." Goldie threw it at the black cube. The black freddy caught it and started maniacally laughing. "I am 5H4D0W-G0LD13, and you have no idea what you have just done." It said before teleporting away. They all turned to Goldie's conciousness. "Okay, so... That was apparently 5G, the most corrupting virus existing, and we just released him into your code." He said to Goldie.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I read a** **review,** **saying the puppet was golden freddys mother, and yes, i noticed where it said that in "It's Been So Long". i, however, don't listen to that and just made the puppet the way i wanted to, plus, i made this story before i heard the song, sooooooooooooo...**

Goldie was about to punch his conciousness when it yelled "stop! You can still take him out with my glitch guns!" "Glitch guns?" "Yes! They are glitches!" "Duh." "Follow me!" They followed Goldie's conciousness to what looked like a junkyard. "GLD_ADMIN TAKES MY STUFF HERE! Sorry, caps was on." "How was caps on?" "Nevermind that. Just take what's in this box." He opened a box. "How are these gonna help. You said that 5G was the most corrupting virus in the system." "Technically, I said existing, but that's besides the point. Just take them." freddy picked up a sniper and a shotgun. "weird combo." he said. goldie took a pistol and an assault rifle, and sapphyre (he used to be denial subroutine, if you forgot) took an SMG and a few grenades. "Now go to the core mind!" Goldie's conciousness said excitedly. "The data stream is broken." Sapphyre pointed out dejectedly. Freddy and Goldie looked over at where it should be, and only saw a path floating around. "Is that it?" "Yep." "How do we fix it?" "There is a power node on the other side of the nexus. If you can get to that, it should reactivate the data stream." "Okay then." "Take this data stream to get their quicker." Goldie's conciousness jumped in a blue portal like thing. Freddy, Goldie, and sapphyre followed. It spit them out next to the node. "This should be it." Goldie said he stepped towards it, but then, a wall appeared and blocked him in. He banged on it a few times before the ground lurched. "It's one of GLD_ADMIN's authority walls. No getting past those. We'll just have to leave him." "But he's you!" "Oh. Right." "Uh, I see that your conversation is very important, but can you PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIE!" "Working on it." "Go pull those levers, you have to work together, or it won't work. They will release viruses-" "viruses are not a good thing." "Let me finish. They will release viruses, and viruses love to feed on the energy of the walls." "Oh." Freddy went to the right and sapphyre went to the left. They pulled the levers in perfect synchronization. Three viruses were released. When they saw the wall, they made a mad dash for it, and once they consumed the energy, they died. "One way to get rid of viruses." "That was overly complicated." Goldie said stepping from the room. "Did you put in the shutdown code?" "Crap." Goldie ran back in and input the code quickly. He ran back and jumped just before the thing collapsed. "Ow." He said holding his head. They all started walking back (because the data stream they came in disappeared when they activated the other one.) "were gonna die." Freddy said. "I laugh in the face of death." Goldie said. Freddy made a shadow puppet of a butterfly on the wall. "RUN! ITS AN ALIEN ATTACK!" "A.K.A. Shadow puppet. freddy said as he watched goldie try to punch it. "idiot" freddy said as he kept walking.

Back in the pizzeria.

"Whats going on in there right now?" Foxy asked as he tapped Goldie's eye. "Who knows. It's Goldie." "I heard that!" Goldie's deactivated body yelled. "And to answer your questions, we're basically just trying not to die, and ways for us to die are falling into caverns, viruses, exploding pixels, broken data streams, falling shutdown nodes that give me headaches, and 5H4D0W G0LD13." "Shadow Goldie?" "We're you not listening? It's... I don't have time for this." He said before the body shut off again. Did anyone else see the blue guy?" Bonnie asked. "That's the denial subroutine." Freddy said as a holographic form of him appeared. "Did he deny things?" "He got punched in the face for it, but yes. And Goldie's consciousness is the dumbest thing in the world." "It's true!" Goldie yelled as he dodged a virus in the background. "We're almost at the core brain, bye!" Freddy said before the hologram shut off.

Goldie and Freddy were walking through the entrance to the brain. "I'm a little nervous." Goldie said. "You beat winter at trash talking the other day." Freddy said.

flashback.

"Your so dumb, you can't even read an audio book!" Winter yelled at Goldie. "Your so ugly, your face makes onions cry!". Winters goons started laughing. "Your so short, when it rains, your the last to know! What do you have to say about that?" "Let me think... Your so pathetic, you recycle lame insults from the Internet and pretend you were bright enough to come up with them yourself." Goldie said said with almost no emotion.

"I did do that, didn't I." Goldie said as he flash backed to himself. "Isn't this flashback thing mr fazbear installed the coolest?" Goldie said. Freddy wasn't paying attention to him. He was more focused on the large door on the other side of a large canyon, no jump pads, no data streams, nothing whatsoever. Freddy was about to go back to get a zip line but a pixelated bridge appeared. They started walking across it, but it disappeared when they were almost across. They all grasped for anything on the edge of the wall. They slid to a stop once Freddy found a ledge. Sapphyre started coughing. Pixels came out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" Goldie asked as Freddy attempted to find a way back up. Sapphyre waved him off before standing up. Freddy was able to use his gun, which had a grappling hook in it, to climb back to the top. Goldie knocked on the door twice, before it shot open and pulled them all in.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio of bears were flung into another room, the door disappearing. They all slid into what seemed like an arena. "Welcome to the cortex. A.K.A. your doom." Goldie read before he was slung into the ground by a black figure. It started beating him into the ground even further. Freddy watched helplessly as sapphyre tried to stop him. Freddy slowly held up Goldie's pistol. it started glitching. Freddy was about to pull the trigger when he heard frantic footsteps running towards them. He looked over and saw the rest of the Animatronics. Freddy was about to yell at them to leave when his gun went off. It shot seventeen bullets at the same time, each peppering the battlefield. Then Freddy threw the pistol at shadow Goldie. It exploded on contact and reappeared in freddys hand. Shadow Goldie walked back a few steps before noticing the rest of the group. His eyes started glowing blood red and lasers shot.

Sapphyre jumped in the way.

An explosion rocked the entire room. All eyes went to sapphyre. "Leave! Now!" He yelled to the group. They didn't move. "I said GO!" He yelled. They all started running. Once they were gone, his body started shaking and exploded into pixels. Freddy watched in terror as Goldie started growing in size. His ringers became claws, his eyes, orange. He started attacking shadow Goldie with all his might. Freddy watched in even more terror as Goldie was beaten. Freddy hid behind a metal pole. "When I'm done with you, you will look like mashed potatoes." 5G said in a demonic voice. He saw a shiny piece of metal lying on the far wall. Freddy took his sniper, turned it where it seemed like it would hit 5G, but then turned it into a sword, and went straight in 5G's mouth. Freddy watched as shadow Goldie entirely stopped moving. The body started falling, and collapsed off the edge of the cliff, exploding somewhere in the ravine of pixels. He ran over to Goldie, and waited.

In the pizzeria.

Freddy reappeared and Goldie's body activated. "Sapphyre?" Bonnie asked as they stepped from the enclosed room. They both shook their heads. Bonnie's eyes teared up and she hugged Freddy tightly. He didn't know what else to do, but the same. "He was part of me, and the f*cking virus killed him!" Goldie said as his fingers started growing into claws again. Springtrap hugged Goldie to calm him down, and it worked. "Hey, guys… Is this a bad time?" ,Ike said as he walked into the room. "It's an awful time." Goldie said. "What?" "This blue guy says he won't talk to anyone but you two." Mike said pointing at Freddy and Goldie. They both ran into the main room, to see one of the security cameras projecting an image. It shoved a kid, slightly older than Freddy and Goldie standing in a hologram. "Hey guys." He said. "No way." "Yes way." It said as the hologram disappeared, but it was still standing there. "I am now a living pixel." He said." Freddy and Goldie ran over to hug him." "Did I miss something?" He asked. "Not much." Goldie said as he let go. Sapphyre dissipated into pixels and they all flew in a stream over to the other side of the room. Mr fazbear walked into the room. "Who is this?" "This is sapphyre." Goldie said. Sapphyre bowed. "No need formalities." Mr fazbear said. Sapphyre straighten d his back. "Sorry, the only times I ever saw you was when Goldie denied something." "Right.".

The next day

Freddy walked into the school, Goldie beside him. "You weren't here yesterday, I need an explanation." Their language arts teacher, Ms. Mitchell said to them in a mean tone. "We got sick. Since we are sort of twins, we have this weird thing where we get sick at the same time." "You're hair is different colors. You aren't twins." "That's the only difference. If you want a blood sample to test, we could give you one." "No need. Sit down.". The sick thing wasn't a total lie. It happened before. Freddy and Goldie sat down. Freddys eyes turned robotic and a message appeared in Goldie's head. "She's extremely mad today." Goldie replied with a simple nod. Freddy went back to his book, war and peace. He would have finished it by now, but he didn't want anyone to find out he was bionic at the time. "Now, it's simple. I just have to write a 20 page report to pass this class." He said under his breath.

After school that day.

Freddy was sitting at one of the pizza tables. He took out the book, opened it, and then wrote down all twenty pages at lightning speed. It was at that moment, he saw someone walk into the pizzeria. "Excuse me, this is a restricted area, may I help you?" "I should be asking you the same question, Freddy." "What?" "I know it's you." "Mike! Jenna! Jeremy! Or at the least Spring!". Springtrap walked into the room while pulling her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. "Yes?" She asked. "Who is this?" "What? Oh, this is summer. SUMMER?!" Springtrap screamed. Foxy swung down from the roof, hanging by his feet. "What going on?" He asked. "What are you doing here?!" Springtrap yelled. I saw this building, and someone told me it was haunted, because it magically appeared, but everyone thinks I'm a wimp, so I came up here." "But you seriously cannot be here, this area is entirely off limits to almost everyone." "Can't you let this one go?" "Mr fazbear!" Sapphyre yelled, as he walked into the room. "Yes?" He asked as he walked in. "Springtrap needs a word with you." "Who is this, and why was he not at school. "It's best you not know until you fully grasp the sitchiation." Sapphyre said before his pixels flew off. "He's a hologram." "Shut up!" Sapphyre yelled through the speakers. Freddy shrugged before packing his essay up and teleporting it to his locker. Two figures hopped from his shadow afterwards and each walked to opposite sides of the room. "I'll be going now." Summer said. "Wait!" Springtrap yelled. "Mr fazbear said I could show you around.". They walked off. Foxy took a few steps, before darting out the door. "Is something up?" Freddy asked. "Nothing." Shadow Freddy said. "Fine, I'll let you work it out yourselves." He said before walking out the door.

The next day.

Freddy was in his advanced robotics class. Only he and a few others were in the class, but he was the only one there at the time. He was looking under a microscope, attempting to attach two modules. They were about to attach when another entire class barged in the room. He got distracted and smashed one of them. He started grabbing bits of tech from on the microscope and remade it. "Let's watch Freddy do something 'amazing'." Winter said. The teacher held him back. Freddy connected the two, rolled to a computer, typing in a layer of coding and encryption. He slid to another computer, doing the same. Then the same again, then going back to the modules. They started duplicating, each one building another, until what stood, was an exact replica of the endoskeleton. "How's that for amazing. Now walk, Mr. Davenport.". He walked forward, and the endo moved too. "How did you do that?" He asked. "I've done quite a bit of coding in my life. One time, I even made a toaster shoot toast at my brother, and then… It exploded." "What else can you do?" "I'll see.". He walked over to his desk, grabbed eight robotic legs, and created two robotic dogs out of scratch. The golden retriever ran over to Mr. Davenport. The border collie stayed at Freddy's feet. "You can go now, winter.". Winter growled and left. "Can you tell its fake?" "Not even a little." "That's why you can keep it." "I can?" "Sure." "What else can you make?

After school

Freddy walked into the pizzeria with his dog at his side. He also had a Nerf (I don't own Nerf) gun that he made. He also had a cat, that wasn't fake. He let the dog run off, and Bonnie walked in. He hid the cat. When Bonnie got up to him. He held it out. Bonnie gasped and hugged Freddy. When she let go, she started playing with the cat.

About 7 ish

Freddy and Goldie were playing Borderlands 2 when someone knocked on their door. Goldie paused the came and Freddy opened the door. Shadow was there. "I need your help. I think I might have figured out how to fix everything."


End file.
